IJLSA Adventures
IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. (International Justice League of Super Acquantences) and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons) Episodes Season 1 Original Airdates: September 24, 2009 - October 4, 2009 1. The Return of the IJLSA September 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' SpongeBob and Patrick have discovered MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy left town, and E.V.I.L. is attacking, so SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward have to become the I.J.L.S.A '''2. Slug in the City September 26, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Sinister Slug joins E.V.I.L. to help them with their latest plan. '''3. On the Way, Squidlo September 27, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' An evil squid name Squidlo joined E.V.I.L '''4. Eraser September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. creates a device that can erase people's memories with the help of their new ally: Plankton! '''5. Squiddy Go Evil! September 29, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward joins E.V.I.L. as Squidman, but returns to the IJLSA at the end. '''6. Flounder Pounder September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Atomic Flounder and the Killer Shrimp lead an attack on Bikini Bottom. '''7. Diss Appear September 29, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Sandy turns invisible and is stuck like that, so she goes to spy on E.V.I.L., and the I.J.L.S.A. search for a cure. '''8. Squidlo My Friend September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' After the end of ep3 squidlo quits E.V.I.L. but in this epsiode he joined I.J.L.S.A. but quits IJLSA at the end. '''9-10. Reflecto's Revenge September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' After playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode) and making up a villain named Reflecto, he comes to life and starts a massive attack on Bikini Bottom! '''11. Quickster Krabs September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Mr. Krabs has to fill in for The Quickster after SpongeBob caught the suds. '''12. Squidlo Friends Again! September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidward wants to be friends with squidlo that he knows that squidlo is SMART and crouchy when he was a citizen '''13. Killer Shrimp Vs Patrick September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Patrick wants to be strong so he figths with the Killer Shrimp '''14. Man No More September 30, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Man Ray got sick so the evil replace him with a robot and SpongeBob got to stop him '''15. Master vs. IJLSA October 2, 2009 Written by: '''Etenitey the hedgehog' ' A fighting master comes and trains the team even though they are super-powered '''16. It's Not the End of the World! October 3, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' E.V.I.L. isn't doing anything to destroy the IJLSA,so our heroes.....take a vacation? '''17. Bling My Mermalair October 3, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. destroys the Mermalair, so the I.J.L.S.A use this chance to redecorate. '''18. Squidlo and the Robots October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Squidlo and the evil gang makes a squidlo robots '''19-20. The Danger October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. created a dark evil member named the Dark Ray to be their new member but the Dark Ray wants to be the leader. He makes the citizens of Bikini Bottom his servers. Now he changes Earth to darkness. It's up to the IJLSA and EVIL to stop him but only two heroes can stop him but who?. Season 2 Original Airdates: October 4, 2009 - October 17, 2009 '''21. Mermalair Break-In October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Man Ray is captured and frozen in tartar sauce at the Mermalair, so E.V.I.L. plans to break him out, but they also have to deal with I.J.L.S.A.'s new security system, which is the most high-tech system under the sea. '''22. Opposite Bodies Day October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Quickster and the Killer Shrimp switch bodies! '''23. Kelp Thing's Return October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. summons Kelp thing to get rid of the I.J.L.S.A. '''24. Super Utopia October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' After it is revealed in episode 1 that Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are vacationing in Bikini Utopia, we find out that there is another E.V.I.L. there (Every Villain Is Limes), and it is shown what they do there. '''25. Who is You, Now Who What October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' There is a new team of sponges called TOS(Team Of Sponges). They go to Bikini Bottom and see their friend SpongeBob but the gang don't know them so SpongeBob tells them about their childhood. '''26. Mr. Evil October 10, 2009 Written by: '''SpongeBob123' ' TBA '''27. Frozen Acquantences October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. accidentally gets a hold of a new type of candy that can put someone in suspended animation, so they freeze the I.J.L.S.A. '''28-29-30. The Return of the Sneaky Hermit October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Buildings start disappearing in Bikini Bottom, and the I.J.L.S.A. suspect the Sneaky Hermit (from Lights, Camera, Pants!). After he betrays E.V.I.L., E.V.I.L. teams up with the I.J.L.S.A. to defeat him. '''31. Hot Shoulder October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Mr. Krabs drinks super hot volcano sauce, which makes him breathe fire, so he replaces Captain Magma as the Flame Thrower. But when his power runs out, Squidward must save Mr. Krabs. '''32. The Return October 14, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The robot Man Ray returns and tries to destroy Man Ray and the IJLSA.(Sequel to Man No More.) '''33. The Curse of the IJLSA October 16, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' On Halloween, the Flying Dutchman haunts Bikini Bottom and turns all the inhabitants into ghosts. The IJLSA try to stop him, but an unexpected lunar eclipse causes scary things to happen to the IJLSA. Now it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to save Bikini Bottom. '''34. A New Villain October 16, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squilliam joins E.V.I.L. as '''Captain Unibrow'! 35. Temporary Acquantences October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 ' SpongeBob lets Mrs. Puff and Flats temporarily be on the team. '''36. Robot Elimination October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' E.V.I.L. builds robots to destroy the I.J.L.S.A., but they go haywire and attack E.V.I.L. and the town instead. '''37. Opposite Heroes Day October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' It's Opposite Day, and the IJLSA tries to destroy the town, and EVIL tries to stop them. '''38-39-40. The Invasion of the Robots October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Robot man ray wants Revenge he was fixed by Robot spongebob(seen in Welcome to the chum bucket)and he creates EVIL robots even IJLSA but thiere still enemy's who can save the day who Season 3 Original Airdates: October 17, 2009 - TBA '''41. D.O.O.M. October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Etenitey the hedgehog' ' Other enemies of SpongeBob make a team called D.O.O.M. (Deadly Omlets Or Moldy) but the IJLSA pays little attention to them because they are not superpowered. '''42. Cold Shoulder October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Captain Magma eats a piece of an Ice Age glacier and turns into '''Captain Iceberg'! But when his cold powers run out, he needs help! (Sequel to Hot Shoulder.) 43. The Bomb October 19, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' EVIL accidentally makes a bomb that could blow up the whole Pacific Ocean, and the IJLSA must deactivate it. '''44. Siblings Unite! October 19, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's sibling, Mermaid Boy, comes to lead the IJLSA as the new cheif. '''45. Plan Z vs. IJLSA October 22, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Plankton steals the formula and turns the citizens of Bikini Bottom into his slaves (much like in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) so now the IJLSA must stop him. '''46. He Quits?! October 23, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward quits and forms his own team, now can the IJLSA beat S.Q.U.I.D.(Squidward's Quienten Universal Ill Docs) and convince Squidward to rejoin the team? '''47. Battle of the Bands October 23, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA try to play instruments, and everyone is good at one thing, but nothing else. EVIL hears this and they bet that if they can play better, they'll get to destroy the IJLSA. '''48.The Big beats small October 31,2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 '''The IJLSA shrink themselfs so the EVIL can kill them but the only one left is Patrick will he know or will he step on them what is he's choice' Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) *Sponge321: Creator, Executive Producer (Season 1 - Present), Logo Creator (Season 1 - Present) Head Writer (Season 1 - Present) TV Movie Maker (Season 1 - Present) *Spongefan2: Writer: Secondary Position (Season 1 - Present), Executive Producer (Season 2 - Present) *SuperSaiyanKirby: Writer: Third Position (Season 1 - Present) *Etenitey the hedgehog: Backup Writer (Season 1 - present) *SpongeBob123: Backup Writer (Season 2 - Present) Trivia * It has been announced that there will be 20 episodes per season * There will be a TV movie every 10 episodes. The next one being "Acquantences of Time" 49-50. * NO crossover characters. I (Sponge321) hate it when people do that. Category:Spin-Offs